


Helpless Lyrics with a twist @ the end...

by singtomeinstead



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute Moment, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Im HELPLEEEEESSSSS, Please Forgive Me Lin, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtomeinstead/pseuds/singtomeinstead





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza

Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey!  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Boy, you got me  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm  
helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in ‘em.  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
then you walked in and my heart went  
"Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume.  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine.  
Grab my sister, and whisper  
"Yo, this one's mine." (Oooh)  
My sister made her way across the room to you (Oooh)  
and I got nervous, thinking  
"What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'  
"I'm through" (Oooh)  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, (Oh, look at those eyes, )  
And the sky's the limit (Oh!)  
I'm helpless, (I know)  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in ‘em.  
I'm helpless! (I'm so into you, )  
Look into your eyes, (I am so.)  
And the sky's the limit (into you.)  
I'm helpless! (I know, )  
I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin'in ‘em.  
Where are you taking me?  
I'm about to change your life.  
Then by all means, lead the way.  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
Schuyler?  
My sister.  
Thank you for all your service  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will  
have been worth it.  
I'll leave you to it.  
One week later  
I'm writin' a letter nightly.  
Now my life gets better  
every letter that you write me.  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem.  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me  
you would share him.  
Ha! Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin'  
my father's stonefaced  
while you're asking for his blessin'.  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
and I'm tryin' not to cry, ‘cause  
there's nothing that your mind can't do. (Oooh)  
My father makes his way across the room to you. (Oooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking  
"we're through" (Oooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
"Be true" (Oooh)  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes  
and the sky's the limit I'm  
Helpless!  
Hoo! Down for the count  
and I'm drownin' in ‘em I'm  
helpless!  
he's mine, that boy is mine!  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin'in ‘em  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
an acre of land, a troop to command  
a dollop of fame.  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
no stress, my love for you is never in doubt.  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out.  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child.  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild.  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
and long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God, you'll never feel so  
(Helpless!) I do I do I do I do!  
Eliza… (Helpless!)  
I do I do I do I do!  
I've never felt so-  
Helpless! (Hey! Yeah, yeah!)  
Down for the count and  
I'm drownin' in ‘em (Down for the count I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it.  
I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless!)  
Down for the count  
and I'm drownin' in ‘em.  
In New York, you can be a new man.  
in New York, you can be a new man.  
In New York, you can be a new man.  
Helpless!

 

Alex: Well that was fun....

 

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding is beautiful, like a movie scene. Then Angelica speaks up when Eliza isn't there.

"Alex, I love you." She tells him.

"I'm sorry Ange, I just married Eliza. It's too late..." He mutters

Satisfied (snippet)

I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face  
I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said "Hi, " I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame  
This is not a game  
"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself."  
"You're like me. I'm never satisfied."  
"Is that right?"  
"I have never been satisfied."  
"My name is Angelica Schuyler."  
"Alexander Hamilton."  
"Where's your fam'ly from?"  
"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but  
Just you wait, just you wait..."  
So so so—  
So this is what it feels like to match wits  
with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev'rything we said in total agreement  
It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm ‘a give it a chance  
I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants  
Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place then I turn and see my sister's face and she is  
"Helpless..."  
And I know she is  
"Helpless..."  
And her eyes are just  
"Helpless..."  
And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"I'm about to change your life."  
"Then by all means, lead the way."  
Number one!  
I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City  
Is insidious, and Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less  
Number two!  
He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister. That elevates his status  
I'd have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied  
"Thank you for all your service."  
"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet  
it will have been worth it."  
"I'll leave you to it."  
Number three!  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine"  
She'd be lying  
But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife  
At least I keep his eyes in my life


End file.
